shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Lancegene
Lancegene is the slash ship between Eugene Fitzherbert and Lance Strongbow from the Tangled fandom. Canon Both Eugene Fitzherbert and Arnwaldo Schnitz have been best friends who consider themselves family to one another since they were child, while growing up in an orphanage together. When they left the orphanage at an older age, possibly as teenagers, Eugene and Arnwaldo changed their names to Flynn Rider and Lance Strongbow as they turned to a life of crime under the aliases, where Eugene's is drawn from a book series he enjoyed reading to the other orphan child. Together they traversed to numerous regions in their search of wealth, and became notorious for their efficiency and elusiveness, along with them becoming originators of various thieving techniques as they became infamous in the criminal underworld. Their criminal lives have even gotten them to make a few enemies along the way, where the feared crime lord, The Baron, is one of them due to his daughter Stalyan. As the two were robbing nobles, where Queen Arianna of Corona is one of them, they get betrayed by the Baron through one of his men as he leaves the two to face the coming guards, that the two thieves were able to escape from. Even though the two childhood friends are close with one another, there had been times in their teen years where Flynn had cheated Lance with a few of their scours and having Lance choose the same two faces on his doubled sided coin. At some point in their adulthood, both Eugene and Lance get separated from each other, due to Lance being arrested and sent to prison for his crimes. In which prevent them from seeing or hearing from each other in the last eight years. After Flynn met and fell in love with the lost princess, Rapunzel, he left his thieving ways behind him and began to go by his original name again. Lance, however, wasn't ready to leave that live just yet and wanted to make the Baron pay for double crossing them that day. Which is why he made his and Flynn's reunion his first priority once he got out of prison. Season One While Eugene is glad to see Lance again when he visits Corona to see him, the former thief could tell that his friend hadn't kicked the habit like he has done, as he put back the items that Lance tried to take from the castle and used Lance's true name when he scolded him; since Lance has chosen to still go by his thieving name. Seeing that his friend has indeed changed, Lance bent the truth as he told Eugene how he got the map and what it leads. Once they dug into the Baron's vault and Lance began to steal some of his stolen treasures, Eugene is enraged that Lance lied to him and that it nearly gotten them caught by the Baron's men, before the girls found them in the woods. Even though Lance was able to come up with a cover story to explain the ring he took from the vault once Rapunzel and Cassandra saw it on the ground, Corona's sun crest on the ring had gotten Eugene to recognize it as the very ring he took from the Queen. Knowing that it will get him in trouble once the Queen sees it, Eugene asks Lance to help him take it from Rapunzel before that could happen, but they both ended getting caught by the girls. Realizing that he need for revenge is the reason for the mess he placed his friend in, Lance comes clean and apologizes to both Eugene and Rapunzel for his actions, and earns their forgiveness. After very thing has been set right since his arrival in Corona, Lance donates a large half of the Baron's treasure to Corona's orphanage, under his real name. As he slowly began to take a page out of his Eugene's book of reforming, even though he has kept a small amount of the treasure for himself and hasn't kicked all of his bad thieving habits away. Knowing that Lance his trying to be a good civilian, Eugene tries to get him a job with the royal guards, as they teach them how to catch a thief like they once were, but the Caption of the Guards isn't trueing happy about the idea and his busy trying to catch a mysterious thief that has been terrorizing the kingdom. Noticing that the guards aren't having any luck, Eugene gets Lance to help him in their own search for the Silent Stricker and once they learned when they strike, they get a trap. After the two learned that the thief is really a pair of little girls and that the King isn't very fund about the idea of sending children to prison, the two former thieves were tasked to reform them. Hearing the Caption say that he'll give Lance the job if they succeed, Eugene agrees to the task. As they look after the girls they nicknamed Angry and Red, Lance noticed that they weren't soo different from how he and Eugene were at their age. Season Two When Rapunzel set out on her journey to follow the black rock made trail, Eugene and Lance accompany her along side Cassandra, Hook Foot, Shortly and their animal friends. Season Three Song Buddy | Zachary Levi and James Monroe Iglehart Fanon Lancegene is the main slash ship of the Disney Tangled fandom, through its TV series. Even though there are many fans who prefer to keep them as friends. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Eugene/Lance tag on FanFiction.Net Gallery Lancegene_in_the_clouds.jpg Lancegene_as_birds_in_Rapunzel_and_the_Great_Tree.png Lancegene_on_Ice.jpg Lancegene_killing_in_The_Lost_Treasure_of_Herz_Der_Sonne.png Teenage_Lancegene_looking_in_a_Mirror.jpg Teenage_Lancegene_with_their_prize.png Teenage_Lancegene_looking_in_a_chest.jpg